


A Story Told in a Matter of Weeks, Because Sometimes That’s All You Get

by patrickstumph



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9597263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickstumph/pseuds/patrickstumph
Summary: "Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal."





	

A bell chime rung, signaling that a customer had entered the bakery. Harry lifted his head from where he had been concentrating on icing rows of cupcakes for the upcoming elementary school bake sale. He was surprised to hear the bell. It was uncommon for a customer to come in this late in the morning, when the bakery was near closing time. Normally, the rush of people was before 8 o’clock, when most inhabitants of the city had jobs to get to or school to attend. Eleven thirty was unusual, but nonetheless, Harry stood up, arched his back to work out all the kinks from bending over for so long, and pushed open the doors to the front, where he welcomed the less stuffy air than that of the backroom.

 Admiring the rows of pastries that were aligned for customer view was a young man about Harry’s age. His eyes swept over the croissants that had been piped full of dark chocolate and the banana bread Harry had just baked this morning. Upon hearing Harry enter the front, he looked up.

 “Can I help you?” Harry made his way to the register, making sure to double check his hands for any stray icing. The man met Harry’s friendly gaze with a similar grin.

 “Yes, actually! I need one of these muffins for my mum,” he pointed to the freshly baked blueberry muffins in the display, “It’s her first day in her new position at her job and I figured I would stop by and give her something.” Harry nodded and moved to grab one of the muffins.

 Harry took subtle glances at the man as he placed the muffin into a box. His eyes captured Harry’s attention the most. Maybe it was the crashing waves of blue that seemed to drag Harry into another dimension entirely. Maybe it was the way the boy’s eyelashes, draped over his eyes effortlessly, bent to kiss his cheeks every time he blinked. Either way, his eyes were remarkable.

 The man had a large, grey beanie over his head despite the pleasant temperature outside and a soft-looking baby blue knit tee that resembled the color of the sky. The hair that was peeking out of the beanie was light brown and looked fluffy, too natural to be filled with any gel or product. Harry handed him the muffin and took the credit card the boy was handing out patiently. He swiped the card through the machine and was pleased to discover the man’s name during the transaction: Louis.

 “Where does your mum work?” Harry pondered, trying to make conversation while the register took its time processing the purchase.

 Louis smiled, apparent that he thought very highly of his mom, “she works at the hospital downtown. She’s the head of the NICU.” Harry’s face stretched as he smiled widely. He had always loved babies.

“That’s amazing,” Harry murmured, tapping his fingers idly on the countertop, “she sounds like a wonderful woman.” Louis hummed in agreement.

“I’m Louis, by the way,” Louis introduced himself, holding out a hand for Harry to grasp. Harry took it and gave it a firm shake.

“I know--” Harry started but realized how awfully creepy that sounded and tried again, “I mean, I saw your name when I swiped your credit card. I didn’t know beforehand. I’m Harry.”

Louis laughed and placed his hands on the counter to steady himself. He looked back up at Harry and shook his head fondly, “Nice save there, stalker.”

Harry’s eyes widened in alarm and he hurried to better explain himself, “No, you see--” Louis cut him off with more high-pitched laughter that rang about the empty bakery.

“That was a joke. I don’t think you’re a stalker, Harry.” Louis giggled a little more before glancing back up at Harry again.

Harry smiled in relief and handed Louis his receipt. “Have a good day, Louis,” Harry shouted as Louis exited the bakery onto the sidewalk.

Louis popped his head back in. “You too, stalker.”

 

_______________________________

 

Louis came in again two days later, dressed in a black hoodie and skinny jeans that were rolled up at the ankles, flashing a slight bit of skin to the chilly January air. Harry was positively giddy to see him; his thoughts had been nothing but Louis for the past couple of days.

“Another blueberry muffin for your mum?” Harry asked. Louis nodded with a small smile.

“She was up all night caring for an infant that wouldn’t stop crying. I called her this morning and she sounded really tired, so I figured,” he gestured to the muffin Harry had already wrapped for him, “I would bring her a muffin.” 

Harry knew the conversation was coming to an end. Louis was going to get his receipt and then he was going to leave. Harry didn’t want that. 

“There’s a poetry slam tomorrow night,” Harry stammers with the only thing he could think of that could persuade Louis into seeing him outside the bakery. He sucked in a deep breath and explained further, “I mean, I’m not going to be reading, but I’ll be going. I was w-wondering if maybe--” Harry paused, a hot cloud of red starting to creep up his neck onto his pale, vulnerable cheeks.

Louis’s eyes lit up, already seeming to know what Harry was going to ask. “Of course I’ll come, Harry. What time?” Harry breathed out a sigh of relief at Louis’ answer.

With a meeting time set for six o’clock the next evening and a happy heart, Harry proceeded to fill his baking ovens with batches of muffins he would come to name ‘Happy, Happy Muffins.’

 

 _______________________________ 

 

The evening of the poetry slam, Harry’s room was a complete and utter disaster. Clothes had been haphazardly thrown in every direction possible and his cat, Tea Cake, had decided to bring in at least a dozen of her toys in order to convince Harry to pay attention to her, not this silly, little ‘date.’

Harry looked in the mirror, groaning at his outfit. He had pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a flowy black shirt as well as a pair of scruffy brown boots. His hair was useless to try and tame. It fell down to his shoulders in brown curls and Harry refused to cut it, despite what his mum had said about _needing to look professional_. Harry twisted the rings on his fingers idly, staring at himself and wondering why he ever thought Louis would actually see something in him.

Tea Cake rubbed her body against Harry’s leg, leaving a trail of white fur on his pants. Harry chuckled and reached down to scratch her head, deciding that he was ready to go.

When Harry saw Louis leaning against the wall next to his bakery, he stopped in his tracks. Louis looked stunning. He was wearing a nice looking pair of black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, and a dark colored blazer and he had managed to look more put-together and sophisticated than anyone Harry had ever seen.

“Hey,” Louis grinned when Harry approached him, pushing himself off the wall and pocketing his phone, “you look nice.” 

“I was going to say the same thing,” Harry said, turning to walk towards the café where the poetry slam was being held.

“Thanks for inviting me, Harry. It means a lot,” Louis took Harry’s hand suddenly, making Harry’s face heat up. Was this a date?

The poetry event was entertaining but Harry felt his eyes drifting to Louis more than the performers. His face was radiant and Harry couldn’t help but feel drawn to it. This boy was making him crazy.

“Harry, you’re staring,” Louis giggled. Harry blinked a few times before realizing that yes, in fact, he was staring.

“Sorry,” he felt a blush coming, “you’re just so beautiful.”

Louis was the one to blush after that. He took Harry’s hand and held it on top of the table for the rest of the night.

 

_______________________________ 

 

After having an incredible night at the poetry slam, Harry didn’t see Louis for another week. They had texted each other but nothing beat seeing Louis in person. He claimed to be ‘stuck at work’ but his short responses and the lengthy periods of time between answers made Harry wonder if something else was going on.

The regular bell chime brought Harry out of his thoughts. He turned around, holding a sheet of peanut butter cookies tightly in his grip so they wouldn’t fall.

“Hey,” Louis started, playing with his fingers in an anxious manner, “sorry for not stopping by. Work and stuff.”

Harry was so happy to see him that the lie slipped right through his ears. “No problem! Want a cookie? Fresh baked by yours truly!”

Louis’ semi-glum expression immediately lightened up at Harry’s offer. They grabbed a table and half a dozen cookies and talked until the late afternoon, hours after Harry should have closed the bakery.

 _______________________________

 

Another week or so passes by with Harry working hard at the bakery to prepare for Valentine’s Day; one of the times when requests and orders flew at him from every direction. Louis was proceeding to be ‘increasingly busy’ with work and other ventures. Harry had been reassured multiple times that Louis did, in fact, want to see him, he was just ‘busy.’ Harry always accepted his excuses, not wanting to press into Louis’ life too much.

The next time Louis came in was a dreary, rainy Thursday morning. He looked different to Harry. His face looked pale, as if he had spent a month in a dark basement, not bothering to go outside at all. Louis’ hair seemed to be thinner, not as glossy and fluffy as it had been when they first met. Whenever Harry questioned his appearance, Louis would simply redirect the conversation or kiss his cheek to distract him. Harry was worried.

“I’m free all day Sunday, since the bakery is closed. Would you want to grab lunch with me? We could go see a movie or go to the park if you wanted to as well,” Harry offered.

Louis smiled and nodded before his expression turned gloomy. “I have a,” he trailed off, “thing, that morning, but I’ll be available after three.”

Harry wanted to question Louis’ vagueness, due to the fact that, despite their short period of friendship, they seemed to be quite open with each other. But Harry knew Louis would tell him if there was something wrong, so he shrugged it off, instead, focusing on the plans for Sunday.

 

_______________________________ 

 

After a delightful treat at a small ice cream parlor known by many locals around town, including Louis and Harry, they took a seat in a park near the bakery. The sun was warm despite the frigid air and both boys welcomed the heat, basking in its warmth.

Harry was always over the moon to be spending time with Louis, loving the light, airy way he felt every time he saw his face. Today, however, Harry knew something was off. Louis’ fingers were fidgeting with the hem of his t-shirt and occasionally, he would let out a hoarse cough, leaving his voice fragile and weak.

“Louis, I know you don’t know me that well, considering we only met a few weeks ago, but I need you to let me know if there’s something wrong. I want to help,” Harry tried, taking one of Louis’ shaky hands in his.

Louis gripped Harry’s hand hard and attempted to take a deep breath, causing a violent coughing fit. Harry looked on worriedly and handed Louis his water bottle. Louis mouthed a quick thanks and took a long sip, letting the cool liquid soothe his achy throat.

“I have stage four non-small cell lung cancer,” Louis whispered, squeezing his eyes shut. Harry’s mouth fell open, a rush of thoughts invading his brain at an unrealistic speed. He didn’t know what to say.

“I had a round of chemo this morning, that’s why I wasn’t available until three. I wanted to tell you earlier, like right when I found out, but I didn’t want you to feel bad for me or anything,” Louis refused to look into Harry’s eyes, continuing to stare at their intertwined hands.

“I-I can’t—” Harry stuttered, his eyes welling up with tears. His heart was in his throat and his brain wasn’t performing any of its necessary functions. He couldn’t breathe.

Harry pulled Louis into his arms, letting his tears fall onto Louis’ soft jacket. He couldn’t bear to lose the only thing that was making him feel alive right now. Louis was going to survive and Harry was positive of that. Harry was in love. He had denied it for so long but here he was admitting it to himself. He wanted to tell him he loved him but he was afraid. Afraid of his reaction. Afraid of his rejection. How could Louis love him back when he’s only known him a few weeks? But how would Louis ever get to know if he was so sick? Harry decided to tell him, bracing for the immediate response of ‘I never want to see you again’ or ‘That’s disgusting! We’re just friends!’

“I love you,” Harry whispered, “I have loved you since you walked into my bakery that first day. You’re going to fight this, okay? I know you can.”

Louis’ breath turned ragged at Harry’s words. He hugged him tighter, never wanting to let go. “I love you too. Thank you.”

Harry’s heart burst at the reply. They hugged for a while longer, just breathing in each other’s presence.

 

_______________________________

 

Harry turned the key in the door to the bakery and stepped inside, taking a deep breath in the process. It was Sunday, a week after Louis and Harry had had their little ice cream date. It was also the only day of the week when the bakery was closed. He walked in quickly; he was on a mission. Harry grabbed two muffins: one blueberry and one banana nut. He knew Louis’ mum’s favorite but it wasn’t until a few days ago that Louis had confessed to what he enjoyed. Harry rushed back out, locking the bakery door behind him.

The weather was beginning to grow warmer and for that, Harry was grateful. He knew that Louis’s condition hadn’t been benefiting from the cold air. He walked a few more blocks, preparing himself for what he was about to go in and see. He was headed to the hospital, where Louis was getting his second round of chemotherapy.

Harry took a deep breath as he entered the hospital, shuddering at the smell of the antiseptic-laced air. Jogging lightly to the elevators, he pushed the up button and waited, almost impatiently, for the doors to open. He was nervous to see Louis in such a fragile state but he needed to be strong and he needed to support Louis in his battle.

“You came,” Louis’ voice was hesitant, almost regretting his choice of words after he spoke.

“Of course, silly. I love you,” Harry replied, trying not to look at all the machines and wires around Louis’ small body.

Louis beamed at that and patted the chair next to him, moving the papers and folders that laid there.

“How are you feeling, love?” Harry asked, setting the muffins down on the table in front of them and taking a seat next to Louis. He took Louis’ hand in his and starting running his other through Louis’ hair, which was beginning to thin out.

“Not great, Harry,” Louis slumped in his chair, accidentally pulling a few cords and wires down with him. He turned pale, looking around frantically for some sort of trashcan or container.

Harry snatched the small plastic trashcan behind the chair he was sitting in and handed it to Louis, who promptly threw up in it. Harry rubbed his back throughout the entire process, murmuring reassuring words.

Louis grimaced when he had finished, looking quite embarrassed. He started to apologize but Harry cut him off.

“Do not apologize, Louis. This isn’t your fault. I’m here because I love you and I’m here because I want to be here.”

Louis sighed and leaned his head on Harry’s shoulders, letting out shaky, ragged breaths. “I wish I had met you in a different life.”

“I will forever be grateful to have met you. We’ll get through this and then we can live forever, like the stars.”

Louis began to cry.

 

_______________________________

           

Another week passed by and Louis’s condition hadn’t improved, in fact, it had gotten worse.

“Harry?” Louis croaked, “Could you grab me a glass of water?” Louis was lying in his bed at the hospital, having not wanted to make the trip to his flat. He could barely walk without having to take a break and breathe deeply for a few minutes.

Harry nodded, leaving the room for a moment to refill the cup of water Louis had by his bedside table. When he came back, Louis was coughing again. Harry looked closer. Blood.

“Nurse! Nurse!” Harry flew out of the room, panicking as he saw no inhabitants at the nurse’s station. He ran down the hall, shouting for help until he came across a nurse that reached for her radio, calling Louis’ doctor, Dr. Reynolds.

“Stay out here,” the nurse insisted once Louis’ room was filled with medical professionals. Harry wanted to protest but he knew that they needed space to help his boyfriend.

Twenty minutes passed, leaving Harry biting his fingernails and pulling at his hair in worry. When a nurse finally exited Louis’ room, Harry stood up so fast he almost blacked out.

“Mr. Tomlinson is in critical condition. We’re going to put him in the ICU overnight for closer examination.”

“What happened? Is he going to be okay?” Harry pummeled the nurse with question after question, wanting to know all the information he could.

“We don’t know yet. He isn’t responding to the chemo at all and I’m afraid we’re running out of options. I’m sorry, Mr. Styles,” The nurse turned around but then came back to face Harry, “If you want, although we don’t normally allow this, you can stay in Mr. Tomlinson’s room tonight.”

Harry nodded solemnly and reentered Louis’ room, where a few nurses were detaching him from the machines in the wall in order to move him to the ICU.

“You’re going to be okay,” Harry whispered in Louis’ ear, kissing his temple and wincing as Louis let out an unsteady breath.

That night in the ICU, Harry had dragged the chair provided to Louis’ bedside, where he sat holding Louis’ hand until the sun came up.

 

_______________________________

  
Harry had enough money saved up that he could afford to have the bakery closed for a few days. He stayed by Louis’ bedside the entire time, only leaving when Louis’ mum came in to spend time with her son. They sometimes sat outside Louis’ room while he was asleep and talked over two cups of tea.

“He talks about you all the time, Harry,” Louis’ mum, Jay, would say, making Harry blush.

“I think about him all the time. I know he’ll get better. He will, right?”

“I don’t know, honey. He’s a strong boy but this is a strong cancer. Only time will tell.” Jay pursed her lips, taking Harry’s hand in hers.

“I want you to know that he loves you and you’re making his life incredible despite what’s going on. I thank you infinitely for that.”

Harry teared up, clutching Jay’s hand in his, only letting go when he heard Louis starting to cough again.

 

_______________________________

 

Louis’ funeral was held that Sunday, March fifth. It was sunny and warm, just like the day Louis had told Harry about his diagnosis. Harry stayed in the background, letting his tears fall freely. His eyes were red and bloodshot due to not sleeping for three days and all the crying he had been doing.

“Harry, love,” Jay approached him, her eyes welling up as well, “come here.”

Harry wiped his eyes on the sleeves of his black tux, sniffling as he made his way over to Jay. They embraced each other, Harry rubbing her back and Jay lovingly stroking his hair.

“I’m sorry for your loss. I can’t imagine losing a son.”

“It’s hard. So much harder than I thought it was going to be,” Jay cried, laying her head in the crook of Harry’s neck.

“I know,” Harry couldn’t even bring himself to glance at Louis’ casket, which laid in the center of the funeral home, closed.

“He wanted you to have this. He loved you, Harry.”

Harry nodded, taking the envelope from Jay’s shaky hands. They parted and promised to meet up the following day to just sit and talk. They needed each other.

Harry opened the envelope when he returned home to his flat. It was dated March 1st, the day before Louis passed away. He sat with Tea Cake in his lap and read.

_To my beloved stalker,_ (Harry chuckled through his tears)

_You are the light of my life. You made these last few weeks feel like living. I’m sorry I’m leaving you and my mum but I hope you know that I love you. I knew you for exactly ten weeks. That may not seem like long but would it sound bad if I said I wanted to marry you the second you came from the backroom in your bakery? We were meant for each other, Harry. You made my last few days feel like my first. Take this key to my flat and open the drawer next to my bed in my room. You’ll find what I want you to have. I love you. Take care of my mum._

_Louis_

Harry left the next morning and entered Louis’ flat with tears in his eyes. Jay would be here later in the day to help pack up Louis’ things and to decide what she wanted to keep.

Harry opened the drawer next to Louis’ bedside table. He started to cry when he saw the box he had put the muffin in the first time they met. Louis had kept it. He pulled out the small black gift box with an _H_ written in silver Sharpie on the lid. Harry opened it slowly and found a ring. A promise ring.

On the inside was the phrase “You are my forever.”

Harry put it on.

He felt okay.


End file.
